Kodiak Charts Achievements And Milestones (Previous)
This is a comprehensive listing that highlights significant achievements and milestones based upon Kodiak Grand 50. This list spans the period from the issue dated July 28, 2018 to present. Year End Achievements This section represents achievements surrounding the Year-End Lists Most songs in the Year End chart Song Milestones Most Weeks At No. 1 on the Grand 50 Most weeks at number two (without hitting number one) Number-one debuts * John Farnham - "You're The Voice" (Week 4 - August 18) * KT Tunstall - "Suddenly I See" (Week 5 - August 25) * Judas Priest - "Turbo Lover" (Week 16 - November 10) * Blues Pills - "Lady In Gold" (Week 17 - November 17) * Queen - "Bohemian Rhapsody" (Week 19 - December 1) * Judas Priest - "Desert Plains" (Week 28 - February 2) * The Vintage Caravan - "Hidden Streams" (Week 33 - March 9) * Siena Root - "Coming Home" (Week 37 - April 6) * Shakira - "Whenever, Wherever" (Week 41 - May 4) * Three Days Grace - "Bitter Taste" (Week 52 - July 20) * Children Of The Sün - "Her Game" (Week 54 - August 3, 2019) * Jedi Mind Tricks - "On The Eve Of War (Meldrick Taylor Mix)" (Week 56 - August 17, 2019) * Don Huonot - "Seireeni" (Week 63 - October 5, 2019) * Cássia Eller - "Malandragem" (Week 64 - October 12, 2019) Biggest jump to number one¹ Songs that jumped from No. 7 or higher * 30-1 - Graveyard - "Hard Times Lovin'" (May 18, 2019) * 24-1 - Blues Pills - "Time Is Now" (April 20, 2019) * 22-1 - Charlie Brown Jr, - "Lugar Ao Sol" (November 2, 2019) * 19-1 - Grande Royale - "Hands Up" (October 26, 2019) * 16-1 - Graveyard - "Cause And Effect" (January 12, 2019) * 13-1 - Blues Pills - "River" (September 14, 2019) * 12-1 - Black Mirrors - "Funky Queen" (January 5, 2019) * 11-1 - Korn - "Hater" (August 11, 2018) * 8-1 - The Offspring - "Dirty Magic" (August 4, 2018) * 7-1 - Red Hot Chili Peppers - "She's Only 18" (October 13, 2018) * 7-1 - Depeche Mode - "Enjoy The Silence" (August 24, 2019) Longest climbs to number one Songs that achieved in its 6th week or higher * 11th Week - Blues Pills - "Time Is Now" (2019) * 11th Week - Blues Pills - "I Felt A Change" (2019) * 9th Week - Rush - "Nobody's Hero" (2018-19) * 8th Week - Graveyard - "Slow Motion Countdown" (2018-19) * 7th Week - System Of A Down - "ATWA" (2018) * 7th Week - Blood Ceremony - "Goodbye Gemini" (2018-19) * 7th Week - Seether - "Nobody Praying For Me" (2018-19) Biggest drop from number one Songs that dropped to 25 or lower * 1-48 - John Farnham - "You're The Voice" (August 27, 2018) * 1-41 - The Offspring - "Dirty Magic" (August 11, 2018) * 1-39 - Megadeth - "Trust" (March 9, 2019) * 1-38 - Korn - "Hater" (August 18, 2018) * 1-31 - Shakira - "Whenever, Wherever" (May 11, 2019) * 1-29 - Rainbow - "Stargazer" (February 2, 2019) * 1-29 - Rush - "Nobody's Hero" (March 30, 2019) * 1-28 - KT Tunstall - "Suddenly I See" (September 1, 2018) * 1-28 - Queen & David Bowie - "Under Pressure" (October 27, 2018) * 1-28 - Jedi Mind Tricks - "On The Eve Of War" (August 17, 2019) * 1-27 - Queen - "Bohemian Rhapsody" (December 8, 2018) Artist Achievements Most number-one songs Most cumulative weeks at number one Most top 10 songs Most top 30 songs Most Grand 50 entries Simultaneously occupying the top two or more positions * Siena Root: '''Week 21 - December 15, 2018 # Nightstalker # Outlander * '''Blues Pills: '''Week 29 - February 9, 2019 # River # Astralplane * '''Graveyard: Week 43 - May 18, 2019 # Hard Times Lovin' # The Fox # Uncomfortably Numb * Angra: Week 46 - June 8, 2019 # Deep Blue # Gentle Change # Holy Land Simultaneously three or more songs in the top 10 1 = Blues Pills, Graveyard and System Of A Down are the only bands in the chart's history that replicated its record of simultaneous songs in the top 10 twice. * System Of A Down repeated its feat at week 20 (December 8), with the songs "Forest" (#1), "Roulette" (#3), "ATWA" (#5) and "Innervision" (#7). Which were the exact same songs of its original feat of Week 15 just re-arranged. * Blues Pills repeated its feat at week 27 (January 26), with the songs "River" (#4), "Rejection" (#6) and "Gone So Long" (#9) Posthumous number-ones * Freddie Mercury - "Under Pressure" (Week 13 - October 20) and "Bohemian Rhapsody" (Week 19 - December 1) * David Bowie - "Under Pressure" (Week 13 - October 20) * Ronnie James Dio, Jimmy Bain and Cozy Powell - "Stargazer" (Week 26 - January 19) * Chris Cornell - "Shape Of Things To Come" (Week 30 - February 16) * Nick Menza - "Trust" (Week 32 - March 2) * Bon Scott & Malcolm Young - "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap" (Week 45 - June 1) * André Mattos - "Deep Blue" (Week 46 - June 8) * Cássia Eller - "Malandragem" (Week 64 - October 12, 2019) * Chorão & Champignon - "Lugar ao Sol" (Week 67 - November 2, 2019 Age records * Oldest Artist To Reach #1: Richie Blackmore, with "Stargazer" (73 years, 9 months and 5 days) * Youngest Artist To Reach #1: '''Josefina Berglund Ekholm, with "Her Game" (19 years and 8 months) Gap records * '''Longest gap between release and entry: The Beatles, with "Please Please Me" (55 Years, 9 months, 18 days) * Longest gap between release and number one: Deep Purple, with "Space Truckin'" (46 Years, 7 Months, 4 Days) Most entries during a One-Week period Album achievements Most number-one songs from one album Most top ten songs from one album Most charting songs from one album Most albums with top 10 hits Most weeks in the Kodiak Grand 20 Artists Most weeks at #1 in the Kodiak Grand 20 Artists National achievements Kodiak All Time Countries ranking Most weeks at number one per country Most artists at number one per country Most songs at number one per country Most top 10 hits per country Most charting artists in the Kodiak Grand 20 Artists Chart. (***) Big Timers achievements Most weeks at number one Artist with most songs at number one Artist with most Top 10 hits Artist with most charting songs Most weeks at number two (without hitting number one) Selected additional Grand 50 achievements * The first No. 1 song was "The Suits, The Law & The Uniforms" by Graveyard. * Richie Blackmore is the only artist that reached #1 in two different bands, first with Deep Purple with the song "Space Truckin'", and then with Rainbow, with the song "Stargazer". * Judas Priest is the only band in history that all the songs that achieved #1 in the charts were Debut songs. * Graveyard is the only artist that self-replaced a song in number one, when "Hard Times Lovin'" Replaced "Slow Motion Countdown" at number one at week 43 (May 18, 2019). * "Under Pressure" by Queen and David Bowie is the only duet that achieved #1 in the charts. * Black Mirrors and Blues Pills are the only bands that all the songs have been mentioned in their archives. * "Seireeni" by Don Huonot is the only non-english song to reach No. 1 in the charts, the song is sang in Finnish. * "Suddenly I See" by KT Tunstall is the only song that appeared both in the first and the last position of the charts, peaking at #1 in August 25, 2018 and at #50 in September 15, 2018 * Blues Pills is the only band that all of their albums had at least one Top 10 Hit. * July 27th, 2019 (Week 53) is the only week in the history of the charts that had no rock songs in its Top 3, composed of Estelle's "Do My Thing" at #1 (R&B), Rihanna's "Love The Way You Lie (Part 2)" at #2 (Pop) and Ghostface Killah's "The Champ" at #3 (Hip Hop) * At August 31st, 2019 (Week 58), Blues Pills became the only artist in the history of the charts to top simultaneously all three charts, topping the Artists Chart and the Traditional and Big Timers Charts with the song "I Felt A Change". See Also * Kodiak Grand 50 Charts History * List of Kodiak Grand 50 one-hit wonders